


FIrst Encounter

by OverlookTheWorld



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Action, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Gen, Young Kandomere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlookTheWorld/pseuds/OverlookTheWorld
Summary: Just a very quick story about the first fight between Leilah and Kandomere.Please Comment/Review





	FIrst Encounter

He shot until his bullets ran dry, did he hit her? How could he be sure, she was just too fast. He had to close, get her pinned and then maybe it would be a fair fight. Crouching, the cocky young elf launched himself at her. The full force of his shoulder slammed into the Bright’s hip it cracked with a loud crunch. The dangerous woman’s body folded in pain

The pain in his shoulder was sudden and unbearable, the cause in his foes hand, a short hooked knife freshly ripped from his shoulder. He stumbled back, instinctively bringing a tight hand to his wounded shoulder. The pause in combat was just enough time to reload, aim, head in sights, there was a bang and the bullet missed.

Once again aim, head in sights, bang and it somehow missed. Kandomere NEVER missed, at least not since he finished training. Switching tactics he charged her again, gun at her head he pulled the trigger with no hesitation. He fell back, her knife hacked through his belly and then she was gone leaving only her blood spatter on the wall. 

It took three more minutes for reinforcements to arrive. It took two for Kendomere to pass out. Blood poured through his shirt, fleeing from his body as though it was a burning building. He didn’t know a stretcher was lifting him off the ground until the blurring shadows were replaced by the harsh white light of an FBI ambulance.

The trip to the FBI medical center was a short one and soon Kandomere was lying in a stiff hospital bed. The start of the stay was hazy, bright lights blurred into dark rooms and nurses voices meshed with the constant beeping.

Soon the blur and constant busyness turned to a dark room and slow monotonous beeping filling the silence. Kandomere’s Father made an appearance but though the young elf was aware of his father’s presence he didn’t have the strength to say anything.

Looking over his son’s body the senior reflected. Kandomere was a good boy, serious and a bit cocky at times but he worked so hard. He could make friends with anyone and had a smile that could get away with murder.

The tired man sat and waited for his son to wake up.

Recovery was hard.

Kandomere spent almost every day at the gym, training and doing physical therapy. He wouldn’t take the humiliation of asking to come off desk duty until he was sure he was in better shape than most of his peers.

Kendomere had changed more than just his schedule. Some would say he’d become a man, others would just call him a cold bastard. No one saw him smile anymore, he became quiet and quite introspective. But he threw himself into work, even just desk work with true vigor and passion.

The treadmill threatened to throw him off but Kandomere stayed his course. Pushing his barely healed body to its absolute limit. All he had to do was keep running and keep running fast. He heaved and coughed but he kept pushing, Finally the treadmill stopped signalling twenty minutes had past. He gripped the bars of the treadmill and smirked to himself in satisfaction.

After a quick shower it was on to the shooting range.

Targets flashed and were shot as quickly as they arrived. The slight tremor in his wounded arm aside, he didn’t miss a shot.

Serious and stony he walked into work for the day. Walked straight into his bosses office and said, “I’m back today, who’s my partner.”


End file.
